The Cave
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve and Danni have been dancing around their attraction for each other since they met but neither of them have taken the first step. Could a weekend alone together finally change all that? (Steve x female Danni (OC))
1. Chapter One

The cave

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Amy Hanamoa do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor. Riley King, Rosie Lange. Ryan Moore and Lily Nichols also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so.**

 **Sometimes you got to go where the Muse takes you and the Muse has taken me to this story which has been sitting there for months now waiting for me to put it up. Before you all panic this story is completed and so far it's over 20,000 words so you're definitely getting your McDanni feel from it.**

 **This story is the story about how the two of them get together in this 'What could have happened' saga. A lot of the story which we write where they are a couple come from this story.**

 **This will definitely be an M rating within a couple of chapters so all I can say is enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **Steve and Danni have been dancing around their attraction since they met but neither of them have taken the first step. Could a weekend alone together finally change all that? (Part of the McDanni world, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Williams closed the movie magazine she had been reading with a sigh, dropping it on the coffee table as her eyes flickered around her living room. There was no way around it. She was completely bored out of her mind with nothing to do and no one to elevate her boredom.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **All locations are made up or at least the cave is**

Other, other note

 **This will be the last new story up until I have completed at least three others so if you're looking for a particular story to be finished then trust me when I say it's on the cards. Just waiting for the pesky muses to stop playing games and to focus!**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni Williams closed the movie magazine she had been reading with a sigh, dropping it on the coffee table as her eyes flickered around her living room. There was no way around it. She was completely bored out of her mind with nothing to do and no one to elevate her boredom.

Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua were both at a family wedding for the whole of the weekend on one of the smaller island. Jack had taken his two young daughters to Pearl Harbour and was planning on making the most of it. Toast was on the mainland until Sunday night visiting his relatives. Amy Hanamoa had family over while Ryan Moore and Lily Nichols were both at work.

She leaned forward and picked her cell phone up from the coffee table, swiping her thumb across the screen, opening it up. She casually scrolled through the names in her contact books before she stopped on Steve McGarrett's name, staring down at his picture. Somehow he had gotten a hold of her phone and taken a picture of himself so she would know instantly that it was him calling. She had tried to explain to him that he had his own ring tone but he had simply ignored her.

Steve had been the only one out of the members of 50 who hadn't mentioned any plans for the weekend when they had been discussing it which meant that he either wanted to keep them secret from the rest of the team or he hadn't any.

Danni hesitated for a moment, biting down on her lower lip, her finger hovering over the connect button before she gave in and pressed down on it, bringing the phone to her ear, her eyes moving over the pictures on the mantel piece while she waited for him to pick up.

God she was bored, she just wanted to scream the words out at the top of her lungs but she hadn't been able to do something like that since she was a teenager. She smiled remembering all the times she would lie across her bed, head hanging over the side as though she could get a brand new perspective from the new angle. When her phone started speaking to her, she blinked coming out of her memories.

"Hello?" She said, her breathe catching when a sexy chuckle answered her.

"You were the one who called me Danni not the other way round, I've already said hello to you" Danni closed her eyes in embarrassment before she spoke.

"Yeah sorry about that, my mind was somewhere else for a moment. I was erm… I was wondering whether you were up to anything today." She asked him.

Steve blinked looking down at the phone before his gaze went to the ocean outside his house, a smile coming to her face at her words. He had just climbed out of the water for the second time that day, trying desperately to distract himself from his thoughts, it was just luck that the one which had been haunting him the most was now on the phone asking for company.

"Yeah I'm free this weekend" He answered her, running his beach towel over his hair, drying it. "What do you want to do?" He questioned trying to picture exactly what she was doing in his mind. He already knew that Grace was with her father this weekend because Danni had been down about it for the past two days though she had tried to hide it beneath a smile.

"There's nothing I want to do and that right there my friend is the problem. I'm still getting used to all the tourists on the island coming and going." She admitted with a sigh, the sound making Steve smile softly, he was well aware that his partner was more a home body than a party girl.

"You could come round to mine if you want?" He offered her. Danni tilted her head for a moment considering the offer before she shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer but I want to go out, I just really want to go somewhere where there is no…" She stopped for a second, her voice softening as she continued. "Look you're the expert on Hawaii right? Is there somewhere we could go where it beautiful and quiet. Something where I can get some peace without a tourist stopping me every two seconds asking for directions or asking me for my picture or just leering at me?" She begged.

Steve raised an eyebrow at her remark, picking up on the undercurrent of desperation on her voice before he spoke.

"How long do you want to be gone?" He questioned, an idea forming in his mind.

"Honestly?" She asked, continuing when Steve made a sound at the back of his throat. "I want to go for as long as possible."

Steve grinned, closing his eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"Let me get dressed and then I'll swing by and pick you up from your house. Pack an overnight bag Danno and make sure that you have a swimsuit with you." He told her. Danni raised her eyebrow.

"Wait did you say get dressed?" She asked, her mind fixing on a picture of a half-naked Steve dripping with water. She swallowed, her mouth going dry at the image.

"Yes Danno I just said that I need to get dress, why what are you wearing?" He questioned, wondering whether she would answer him or not.

"Me? Oh I'm in shorts and a tank top with a bikini underneath, it's too hot for anything else at the moment" She answered him, closing her eyes as she mentally kicked herself for answering him. He rolled his eyes when he laughed down the phone, the sound sending a chill down her spine.

"Well it is hot here" He said lowly "I'll dry off and get dressed, I'll be there to pick you up in thirty minutes"

"Yeah okay then" She answered, hanging up the phone before she did anything more to embarrass herself "I am an idiot" She murmured to herself before she moved gathering things she would need on an outing and putting them in her rucksack. She slipped off her shorts replacing it them with a pair of black combat pants, putting her shorts into the bag for later on and zipped it up. She had just finished plaiting her hair out of the way when she heard a knock on her door. Bracing herself she headed to it and pulled it open.

Steve stood on the other side wearing his usual cargo pants and t-shirt.

"Hey" she said with a smile at him, he grinned back at her, his eyes flickering down to her feet.

"So you figured it out did you?" He questioned her, Danni blinked, looking down. A smile coming to her face when she realised that they were both wearing the same type of boots as each other. Steve had given her a pair in her size a couple of months ago, she had though originally that he had picked them up for her at a shop but according to Chin, boots like that were made to order and expensive which meant that for some reason Steve had decided she needed a pair.

She had, had the vague inkling that they would be going hiking and the wide smile on his face and the fact he held a rucksack in his hand pointed to her being right. She smiled back at him.

"Well I've got to admit it Steve, they are really comfortable even though they aren't my favourite type of shoes," She leaned down and picked up her rucksack, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her making sure she locked it, looking up at Steve. "So how far away is the place we're going to and where is it exactly?" She questioned, a suspicious look coming to her face at the smile that Steve gave her.

"It's closer than you think Danni but it will take an hour or two for us to walk to depending on the state of the path" He told her causing her to frown at him.

"So it's a secret place we're going to?" She questioned, sighing when he ignored her questions. She rolled her eyes, if he wanted it to be a surprise then that was fine. Danni could wait a couple of hours to find out. Especially as this was what she had wanted when she rang him, a chance to go somewhere secluded where she could just take a moment to catch her breath and recover from the stressful two weeks they had just experience. "Am I at least allowed to ask which car we're taking with us?" She asked him, unsurprised when he nodded towards her Camaro, what she was surprised by was the fact that Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder, using the hold to steer her towards the car.

"And yes Danno it is a secret place but I promise you that it will be worth it when we get there" He told her, tilting her head back slightly so he could meet her gaze with his own. Danni nodded at him, fighting the urge not to melt against him, instead she made herself move away from him, holding out the keys to him and smiling at his surprised look.

"You did say it was a surprise so I can hardly drive if I don't know where we're going can I?" She pointed out. He grinned at her, heading to his truck and opening the trunk and pulling out his bags. He dropped them on the floor and closed the lid and locked it, picking the bags up and dumping them in the back of the car. Danni smiled to herself as she opened the passenger door and slid in, pulling her seatbelt on, glancing to the side when the door opened and Steve joined her, adjusting the seat until it was comfortable before he started the engine and reversed out of her driveway.

Danni stared out of the window for a moment watching the scenery and cars passing by. The knowledge that she finally had Steve alone for a weekend causing her to smile again. A weekend of just the two of them when for once she wouldn't have to worry about how she acted with him. No one would be there to watch them or judge them. She could just act natural with him. Twisting in her seat, she turned so she could watch him, her eyes tracing his strong profile taking everything in. As far as she was concerned Steve was the most attractive man she had come across since Duncan. She closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head at her thoughts.

Man she had it bad for him.

Steve felt her gaze one him and smirked, his eyes flickering away from the road briefly towards her.

"Have I got something on my face?" He asked her lazily, even though he knew he didn't. The remark caused her cheeks to turn pink as though she was embarrassed but all she did was shake her head at him, still smiling before she spoke.

"No, nothing like that. I just like looking at your face." She admitted.

Steve blinked, his smile widening when he realised that Danni was actually flirting with him for once. Deciding to take her lead, he spoke.

"Well I like looking at your face as well Danni not to mention the fact that I like the smell of your hair, I don't know what shampoo you wear but it's my favourite scent."

"It is?" Danni answered sounding surprised, her grey eyes wide as she stared at him before she slowly smiled, dropping her eyes from his. "It's nice to know that you like the scent. I had been thinking about switching it but maybe I'll keep it now" She stated, her eyes coming back up, casually tracing the shape of his lips when he grinned at her, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"That's good to know" He commented well aware of her watching his mouth. If they weren't on a busy road, surrounded by traffic then he would consider pulling the car over, dragging her over to him and kissing her senseless like he had been wanted to do within two weeks of knowing her, hell if he was being honest with himself he probably had wanted her from the minute he had seen her in his garage pointing a gun at him. Even know he could close his eyes and recapture the scene perfectly in his mind. He doubted she had any idea how gorgeous she had looked at that moment in time. His feelings had simply grown and grown until he had realised one day, sitting across her in a team meeting, that he had fallen head over heels in love with her. It hadn't been a difficult decision to end his arrangement with Catherine, the other woman had been disappointed before she had shrugged it off, wishing him well and promising that they would remain friends. After that all his attention had been focused on Danni and it looked like his hard work was finally going to pay off.

Breathing out slowly he forced himself to look away from her. He was determined that their first kiss together would be when they were alone, not when anyone could look out of their window and gawk at them as though they were a show.

Ten minutes later saw him pulling the car into a less used road which was generally used by locals who knew the secrets the islands had to offer, the secrets that no tourist ever saw. He pulled the car over in an empty area and killed the engine, glancing towards Danni from the corner of her eyes to see her staring out the window screen, an eager look on her face before she reached to the side and pushed her door open stepping out of the car. Steve followed, breathing in the clear air before he headed to the back of the car and opened the trunk grabbing their bags out of it, he placed them on the ground as he closed the trunk before he picked up the larger of the two and shouldered it, passing the smaller one to Danni when she held her hand out for it. Steve watched as she added another small bag to it before she looked at him.

"Shall we?" She queried, her grin causing him to grin back at her.

"We shall" He replied with a wink before he turned and began leading the way to the opening which was the beginning of the path they needed to go.

Whatever happened Steve was determined that this was going to be a weekend that they never forgot.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	2. Chapter Two

The Cave

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Amy Hanamoa do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor. Riley King, Rosie Lange. Ryan Moore and Lily Nichols also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so.**

 **Sometimes you got to go where the Muse takes you and the Muse has taken me to this story which has been sitting there for months now waiting for me to put it up. Before you all panic this story is completed and so far it's over 20,000 words so you're definitely getting your McDanni feel from it.**

 **This story is the story about how the two of them get together in this 'What could have happened' saga. A lot of the story which we write where they are a couple come from this story.**

 **This will definitely be an M rating within a couple of chapters so all I can say is enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **Steve and Danni have been dancing around their attraction since they met but neither of them have taken the first step. Could a weekend alone together finally change all that? (Part of the McDanni world, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni followed Steve down the track, stumbling at time over overgrown tree route, the path was worn and barely visible at time backing Steve's statement that the place he was taken her to was barely known to anyone who wasn't a local. She held on tightly to his hand, thankful for the extra support he gave her, her heart jumping every time his thumb gently stroked her pulse. Breathing out slowly, she lowered her eyes from his broad back to focus on the path though her eyes swiftly became distracted by Steve's perfect ass.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **All locations are made up or at least the cave is**

Other, other note

 **This will be the last new chapter stories up until I have completed at least three others so if you're looking for a particular story to be finished then trust me when I say it's on the cards. Just waiting for the pesky muses to stop playing games and to focus!**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Danni slowly followed Steve down the uneven track, stumbling at times over the overgrown tree roots sticking out from the ground, the path was worn down and barely visible at times backing Steve's statement that the place he was taken her to was barely known to anyone who wasn't a local. She held on tightly to his hand, thankful for the extra support he gave her, her heart jumping every time his thumb gently stroked her pulse. Breathing out slowly, she lowered her eyes from his broad back to focus on the path though her eyes swiftly became distracted by Steve's perfect ass.

She had to figure out a way of showing him she was interested in him, not only interested but tired of hiding it. The only question was how she could do that in a way which would leave her with an excusable exit if Steve didn't feel the same way. He may have been happy with the way their relationship was. She had no idea, not when the other man was so hard to read. The fact that he had ended his arrangement with Catherine Rollins a few months previously gave her hope though. Now she just had to act on that hope and pray that things worked out the way she wanted them to.

"So, have you brought anyone else to this place we're going to?" Danni asked casually, breaking the silence between them, blinking when Steve turned and looked over his shoulder at her, a smile coming to his face which caused her to swallow hard.

"No, no one else. You're the only person I would bring here Danni" He answered her, a look in his eyes which made her feeling of hope grow steadily in her chest until she thought she would choke on it.

"That's good" She answered lamely, silently berating herself at Steve's amused look before he looked away from her and back to the path.

"You have nothing to worry about Danni" He told her cryptically, making her frown slightly as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. She waited for him to say more but he remained quiet. She knew he was flirting with her, that much was clear but while Danni wasn't that good at it, she knew that Steve was a master at it. He would naturally flirt with most women, flashing them his smile and watching in amusement when they melted in front of him. It was a talent which had gotten him into trouble in the past and one which she always found entertaining when he had to suddenly backtrack when a woman had taken his flirting seriously and made a play for him. Why he backtracked when they did was beyond her though, some of the women had been stunning and yet Steve always turned them down, explaining that he was taken. She had originally thought he had been talking about Catherine but he still said he was taken now even though his and Catherine's arrangement was over. Sometimes when one or two the women had been particularly persistent, Steve had suddenly appeared at Danni's side, his arm wrapping around her as he introduced her as his girlfriend, a look in his eyes begging her to play along.

"I'm glad" She finally said, her voice quiet, a small smile coming to her face when he squeezed her hand in response. She blinked when Steve came to a stop and turned to face her.

"Okay so we're nearly there now" He announced, tilting his head to the side, searching her face carefully as he spoke again. "Do you trust me Danni?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes" She answered instantly without any hesitancy in her manner.

"Good" He responded, moving round her so he was at her back, his hands resting on her shoulder as he leaned close. "Close your eyes" he murmured in her ear, the sound of his voice and feel of his warm breathe in her ear causing her to shiver as she did what he asked. She almost opened them again when she felt one of his hands leave her shoulder to rest over her eyes but she resisted, instead allowing Steve to slowly guide her forward, whispering instructions to her which she instantly obeyed.

It was a strange feeling, listening only to his voice as he guided her over rocks, tree roots and the occasional fallen branch. She shivered every once in a while at the intimacy of the scene. Danni frowned slightly when she heard a sound nearing them, it sounding familiar though she couldn't quite place where she had heard it before or what it was.

"I hear something" She remarked, tilting her head when he chuckled, the sound low and husky sending a curl of hear through her stomach.

"Well open your eyes and find out what you hear Danni" He remarked, taking his hand away from her eyes though she noticed he didn't move out of her personal space.

Danni blinked in the bright sunlight, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness before she looked around her in surprise as she took in the lush scenery surrounding them. They were in an enclosure, surrounded by trees, the branches meeting overhead creating a roof of leaves above them. The area was empty apart from them with a waterfall which led into a deep lagoon, the colour a beautiful clear green blue which took her breathe away.

"Steve, this is… this is beautiful" She whispered in awe, taking a step forward looking back at him with a smile on her face.

Steve nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on her face, as he watched the reverence and pleasure crossing her features which told him without words how much Danni loved the place.

"My Dad brought my mom to this place a long time ago. He showed it to me once and made me promise to keep it to myself until I found someone worthy to bring here to show it to." He told her. Danni turned to him, their eyes meeting for a moment, a soft smile coming to her face before she turned from him and moved further into the enclose.

"How did he find a place like this?" She asked him, looking over her shoulder at him with a questioning look.

"According to what he told me, Mamo told him about it one day so he took her here. He had just moved here with my mom and they didn't know much about the island but he wanted to do something special for her, something to show her that they could be happy in Hawaii. Mamo understood his desire and so he gave him the directions and coordinate. I've only been here that one time when my dad took me here to show it to me." Steve confessed with a shrug.

"Well it's gorgeous Steve" She said, looking towards the lagoon, giving into the temptation she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her vest top, pulling it over her head before she leaned down and unlaced her boots, grinning at Steve as she threw them to the side and stripped off her cargo pants. "I can't resist that lagoon so I'm going for a swim" She announced, unplaiting her hair and running her hand through it. "Are you coming or staying here to get the camp ready?" She queried. She tilted her head to the side as he set down his backpack and stood straight, pulling her own shirt off and stripping off the rest of his clothes until he stood in front of her wearing only a pair of swimming shorts.

"When have you ever heard of me turning down a swim Danno" He stated as he began walking towards her, a look in his eyes which made her smile.

"Well that's true" She said, dropping her eyes when Steve held out his hand to her and taking it, she allowed him to pull her towards the edge of the lagoon.

"There's a pathway you can take to reach it" Steve told her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm hearing a but coming" Danni commented, her eyes widening when Steve shot her a wicked grin.

"But where's the fun in a path" He responded lifting her to his side and jumping. The shock of the water hit it but he loved it. He felt Danni squirm out of his hold and kicked towards the surface, looking round, his eyes landing on Danni when she emerged, laughing as she pushed her wet hair from her face.

"Seriously, a little warning wouldn't be a bad thing Steve" She commented, shaking her head before she flipped onto her back and began lazily swimming towards the waterfall, a look of peace on her face that Steve rarely got to see.

"Where would the fun be if I warned you every time I did something like this?" He queried innocently before he dove under the water, streaking towards her and grabbed at her ankle, her shrieks of laughter sounding muffled beneath the water as he tickled her before he pulled her down beneath the water. He met her eyes and made a motion for her to follow him, watching as she nodded at him, she surfaced for a second before she came back down and swam after him. He led her to the waterfall, entering the small enclosure beneath it, there was a small passage way leading into it that they made their way through before both surfaced, breathing in the oxygen.

Danni glanced around her, her eyes widening when she saw that the walls were glowing.

"Wow" She murmured looking towards Steve when he spoke, his voice echoing around the space.

"The walls are made of obsidian, that's why they glow, it's because of all the volcanos" He explained. Danni nodded taking in the areas to the side which were large enough to sit in giving them a place to shelter if it rained while they were out there. She reached out and swum to the side, running her hand over the wall.

"I've been here for about two minutes and I already don't want to leave." She admitted to him, trying not to notice how close they were to each other in the enclosure.

"Well the good news is that we don't have to for at least two days. This is our weekend off courtesy of the Governor. She thinks we need a break since we've been working twenty four seven and I tend to agree with him. We need this break and this time together" He said quietly, meeting her eyes when she met his gaze.

"I like the thought of that" She said, blinking when Steve wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. For a moment they simply stared at each other before Steve moved in, his mouth brushing against Danni's. He moved back, his eyes searching hers before they both moved in, kissing again. It was surprisingly gentle at first, soft touches that made her cling to his shoulders as he took control of the kiss firmly, his tongue licking at her lower lip until she opened her mouth, giving him the access he was clearly wanting.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to keep them safe from drowning. She knew he would never let anything happen to her, well anything which was in his power anyhow. She trembled in his hold, his scent surrounding her as he kissed her as though his life depended on it. She heard herself moan, one of his hands caressing her back as the other moved through the water, keeping them steady.

Danni moved back, breaking the kiss and instead leaning her forehead against his shoulder as she sucked in some much needed oxygen, shiver as he peppered the back of her neck with kisses.

"Steve what are we doing?" She murmured, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his shoulder, biting down lightly on the skin and smiling when she felt him shudder at the contact.

"Something we should have done long ago Danno." He answered slowly, gripping her hair lightly and using the hold to pull her head back so he could see into her eyes. Danni blinked as he moved them back towards the side and set her on the rocky sensation, capturing her mouth in a kiss he held her there, ignoring her attempts to tug him out of the water, he moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck, biting down on her pulse point, the action causing her to cry out. "I like that sound baby" he muttered, sucking at the area before he leaned back and stared at his handiwork. The skin would be a riot of colours by the morning which she wouldn't be able to hide. He smiled, a feeling of primal satisfaction coming over him as he lifted his hand up and buried it into her hair, taking the opportunity to simply stare at her. She looked beautiful, her pale skin flushed a rosy pink, her lips swollen from his kisses and he could see that here was only a rim of grey colour left around her irises. She tugged at him again, her small hands tracing gently over his chest and shoulder muscles as though she was trying to touch as much of him as she could.

"Steve, I…" She hesitated for a moment, her eyes moving away from his for a moment as though she was trying to pick her words. He waited, his hand massaging the back of her neck "I'm nervous about this. I care a lot for you and I don't want to risk losing you, if things don't go well, if we somehow mess this up and I lose you…" Her voice trailed off.

"You aren't going to lose me Danni, this thing between us? This is real. I see you and I see my future. This isn't casual, this isn't a friends with benefit thing. If we do this then this will be serious between us. A relationship with the idea of being together, hopefully for a long time." He answered her gently, bringing his hand up and cupping her face. A smile coming to her face as he took in her surprised look.

Danni searched her eyes, looking and seeing the expression of love in his blue eyes which took her breathe away, she swallowed, shakily bringing her hand up and wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"Really? But why me? I mean you could have anyone Steve, why me?" She asked, sounding genuinely baffled by what he had said.

"You really don't realise how completely beautiful you are to me do you? You are the most wonderful woman I have met Danni, how could I not fall for you? It would take the rest of my life to show you what you mean to me and how special you are to me" He told her seriously, his eyes widening when he saw a tear run down her cheek. "Hey, hey why are you crying Danni? You don't need to cry" He told her, brushing her tear away with a look of concern.

"I didn't realise I was." She admitted, before she leaned down and kissed him gently. If they could only have this weekend together then she was determined to make the most of it with him. Even if nothing came from it then at least she would have the memories.

She must have said something out loud because he moved away from her with a frown.

"What do you mean you'd have the memories, Danni I meant everything I said to you. This isn't just something for the weekend to past the time. This is because I want it and I want this to continue long after this weekend is over. I want you okay?" He told her firmly. Danni nodded swallowing hard.

"It's not that I don't believe you Steve, I do. It's just… I never dated much growing up, I had like one boyfriend in school and then I met Duncan and married him and had Grace and then when we broke there was just not enough time to have a relationship with anyone. So I'm out of practice with this. I used to people wanting me for sex but not to have something more with me but you do. It's just hard to wrap my head around that's all" She said.

"Well get used to it because we're doing this. Are you with me?" He asked.

Danni met his eyes and smiled slowly.

"I'm with you."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	3. Chapter Three

The Cave

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Amy Hanamoa do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor. Riley King, Rosie Lange. Ryan Moore and Lily Nichols also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so.**

 **Sometimes you got to go where the Muse takes you and the Muse has taken me to this story which has been sitting there for months now waiting for me to put it up. Before you all panic this story is completed and so far it's over 20,000 words so you're definitely getting your McDanni feel from it.**

 **This story is the story about how the two of them get together in this 'What could have happened' saga. A lot of the story which we write where they are a couple come from this story.**

 **This story is now a M rating so please be aware of that when you read it.**

Overall summary

 **Steve and Danni have been dancing around their attraction since they met but neither of them have taken the first step. Could a weekend alone together finally change all that? (Part of the McDanni world, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

" **That's my girl" Steve murmured, smiling when he saw the look in Danni's eyes, a look which told him that she trusted him completely. It was a look which he was used to seeing from her though the additional expression of love was something new and something he was determined to see again and again if possible.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **All locations are made up or at least the cave is**

Other, other note

 **This will be the last new story up until I have completed at least three others so if you're looking for a particular story to be finished then trust me when I say it's on the cards. Just waiting for the pesky muses to stop playing games and to focus!**

Other, other, other note

 **This chapter is definitely a M rating one so if that's not your cup of tea then you may want to skip this one…**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"That's my girl" Steve murmured, smiling when he saw the look in Danni's eyes, a look which told him that she trusted him completely. It was a look which he was used to seeing from her though the additional expression of love was something new and something he was determined to see again and again if possible. He hauled himself out of the water, watching as Danni came to her feet and smiled as he gently guided her backwards so her back was against the black wall behind them. Reaching up he cupped her face, tilting it back so he could see into her eyes, his thumb gently stroking her lower lip until it parted. "You are so beautiful Danni, inside and out" He told her huskily before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Steve" She murmured back, the sound music to his ears as she used the support of the wall to wrap her legs around him, boosting herself into his arms. Their lips never leaving each other's until Danni leaned back, for a moment they remained quiet, the silence broken by their combined breathing when Danni reached back and untied her bikini top, hesitating only a second before she dropped it to the ground beside them.

Steve dropped his eyes, taking her in, his heartbeat beating rapidly at the sight of her. He had never met any woman like Danni before.

"Danni, do you know what you do to me?" He whispered, looking around, realising they didn't really have any real comfortable surfaces in here, well, except for the wall that is. He knew he didn't want to wait any longer to be with her though. "I need you Danni" He admitted, looking back at her when she placed her hand against his cheek and turned his face back towards him to.

"I need you too Steve" She told him softly, her voice echoing round the cave in a quiet whisper that made him shudder at the sound.

"Here then? Is this where you want our first time together to be?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side and kissing the palm of her hand before nuzzling it.

"I can't think of a better place Steve, especially since I know what it mean to you" She answered him, stroking his chest lightly with her nails, her grey eyes looking almost black in the faint light. "As long as it's with you then I don't care Steve. I just want you."

Steve growled under his breathe, moving forward and capturing her mouth again, kissing her hard, a smile coming to his face when she shivered in his arms before retuning his kisses matching his passion. He forced himself to lean back, unwrapping her legs from him reluctantly as he placed her on the floor, holding on for a moment to make sure she was steady on her feet before he dropped down to his knees in front of her, looking up at her and shooting her a wicked grin when her eyes met his, winking at her before he moved forward, intent on making herself combust.

He had waited so long for this moment that he had to make it perfect for her.

As his mouth started a path down her torso, Danni couldn't help the moans and whimpers that escaped her. She saw his smirk and saw the way his eyes were black with desire as his hands and mouth slowly mapped out her body, he took his time, paying special attention to those areas which made her react. He kissed between her breasts causing her to cry out loudly again, she had never realised just how many areas on her body were such erogenous zones for her.

He kissed and licked his way down to her belly button before making his way back up, finally kissing the tip of her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking at it lightly. He let go of it, grinning wickedly at the cry that escaped her he continued to kiss and lick hick his way across her whole torso, even down her arms, finding sensitive areas which she didn't even know were sensitive. She moaned when he suddenly flipped her round, exposing her back to him which he set to work on giving the same attention that he had given the front of her.

"Oh God Steven, you're going to kill me" She managed to say, her voice husky and low. She could feel her knees trembling as he found more areas that just seemed to make her hotter than she had ever known she could be. Even when she had been with Duncan it had never felt quite like this.

"That's it baby" He murmured lightly biting her left ass cheek through her bikini brief. "Just let go, let me please you" He told her, hooking his fingers into her bikini briefs and pulled them down, slowly coaxing her to step out of them, throwing them to the side before he leaned forward and kissed each perfect cheek in front of her, biting the other cheek causing a breathless and needy cry to escape.

"Beloved please" She said, sounding like she was on the verge of crying as she hit a small fist against the dark wall, before leaning forward and resting her forehead against it.

Steve smiled, determined to show her just how much he loved her. He kissed his way down the back of her trembling legs before he carefully turned her round so she was facing him again, keeping his hands at her waist to help her stay upright as he kissed his way up the front of her legs. He could hear her almost sobbing breathes as she continued to cry out his name. He looked up, kissing her thigh one last time before he smiled up at her.

"Spread your legs baby" He instructed, kissing the mound in front of him, breathing in her scent before he set to work, her scream echoing round his ears.

Danni was sobbing, one hand supporting herself against the door, the other one held in Steve's dark hair holding him close as he worked, his tongue slipping in and out while he teased her clit between his thumb and forefinger, slowly than fast than back to slow.

God his mouth was lethal.

She concentrated on the feeling, feeling her orgasm growing and growing with every passing second. She wanted to warn him but she was helpless as it hit her so hard that her vision went white, her entire body jerking as though she had been hit by lightning. She was pretty sure she passed out from it since when she came back to herself she was sitting weakly on the cool floor, breathing hard.

"Are you okay love?" Steve asked her softly as he knelt beside her. She looked up at him, her mouth curling into a small smile when she noticed the smug look on his face. She couldn't blame him for it really, there wasn't many men who could cause a woman to have such a powerful orgasm that she blacked out from it.

"Yeah" She said, dragging the word out slowly, watching as he stood up and kicked his swimming trunks off, turning to look at her. She lowered her eyes to him, taking him in, swallowing hard as her eyes came back up taking in the hungry look on his face. "Round two?" She remarked, raising an eyebrow at him, a grin coming to his face when he nodded.

"Definitely round two" He stated, swiftly picking her up in his arms, kissing her gently. Danni returned the kiss, wrapping her legs round him and groaning as he pushed himself into her wet heat. "It's going to be fast baby" He panted, nuzzling his face into her neck and biting down hard on the skin causing her to shriek as he set a punishing pace, focusing on the woman in his arms who was meeting him thrust for thrust, her cries filling his ears.

He couldn't believe that this was finally happening, that he was really inside her, locked in their own little world which was broken only by their hard breathing. He began stuttering in his pace as he felt his own orgasm approach, his gaze going to Danni when she suddenly look at him, an intent look on her face as she spoke.

"Cum for me beloved" She told him fiercely, before she bent her head and bit him sharply on the neck.

Steve howled, the sensation on her teeth on him sending him over the edge as she tightened round him, following him a second later, her nails biting deep into his back as she held onto him hard, not letting go even as she sagged against him, barely able to support herself.

Steve stood still, shakily hanging onto the wall, leaning hard against it with her in the middle. She held onto him, cuddling him tightly as he fought to find purchased eventually sinking to the floor, staying inside her, not wanting to leave her yet.

He dropped down onto his back, looking up at her as she lay on him, both of them trying to get back their breathe before they both spoke at the same time, their eyes locked as they began grinning at each other.

"Wow."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	4. Chapter Four

The Cave

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Amy Hanamoa do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor. Riley King, Rosie Lange. Ryan Moore and Lily Nichols also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so.**

 **Sometimes you got to go where the Muse takes you and the Muse has taken me to this story which has been sitting there for months now waiting for me to put it up. Before you all panic this story is completed and so far it's over 20,000 words so you're definitely getting your McDanni feel from it.**

 **This story is the story about how the two of them get together in this 'What could have happened' saga. A lot of the story which we write where they are a couple come from this story.**

 **This story is now a M rating so please be aware of that when you read it.**

Overall summary

 **Steve and Danni have been dancing around their attraction since they met but neither of them have taken the first step. Could a weekend alone together finally change all that? (Part of the McDanni world, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Silence echoed round the cave as they stared at each other, each of them realising exactly what they had done, they had done something which couldn't be taken back even if either of them wanted to and each changed their relationship for good.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **All locations are made up or at least the cave is**

Other, other note

 **This will be the last new story up until I have completed at least three others so if you're looking for a particular story to be finished then trust me when I say it's on the cards. Just waiting for the pesky muses to stop playing games and to focus!**

Other, other, other note

 **This chapter is definitely a M rating one so if that's not your cup of tea then you may want to skip this one…**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Silence echoed round the cave as they stared at each other, each of them realising exactly what they had done, they had done something which couldn't be taken back even if either of them wanted to and each changed their relationship for good.

Danni lay on Steve, waiting for any negative emotions to hit her but there was none. Just a feeling of happiness and completion that she hadn't felt since the very beginning of her relationship with Duncan. She reached out, resting her hand on his cheek as she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked her when she pulled back, his eyes searching her face carefully

"I'm feeling pretty amazing right about that. That was…" She stopped, shaking her head and letting the wide grin which came to her face do the answering for her.

"Yeah" Steve agreed with a grin of his own as he looked up at her, three words desperate to escape though he held it back, he wanted to say them, but he had always heard from his buddies in the navy to never tell them after sex. It hadn't been just sex this time though, for the first time, he had made love with a woman who he was in love with. The woman who he would remain with for as long as she would put up with him. The words could wait, he wanted to cherish every moment of this weekend that they had together. "We should probably head back outside and get the camp set up though I'm not sure I actually have either the energy or will to move right now." He admitted, the comment causing her to laugh.

"Energy sounds pretty good as does a proper bed, even if that's a bed made up of a sleeping bag." She said with a wink at him. "Though saying that the thought of having to swim might have to wait when my legs don't feel like they are made from Jelly"

"Hmmm" Steve agreed, leaning up and kissing her hard, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. "Well all you need to do Danni is hold your breath and leave it to me" He said, ignoring her questioning look as he came to his feet, Danni still wrapped around him and picked up their clothes, handing them to her before he jumped back into the lagoon, swimming swiftly through it while Danni held on tightly to him, her face buried in his neck. The feel of her putting him off his normal stride though he tried hard to ignore it.

A moment later they were on the other side, both of them breathing in some much needed oxygen.

"Nice job Commander" Danni remarked, finally unwrapping herself from him as they moved towards the edge of the lagoon, pulling themselves up onto the grass. Danni came to her feet, turning to Steve, the words she had been planning on saying disappearing when he kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth taking away any thoughts other than how good it felt to be able to finally have him like this. She rested her hands on his forearms as she kissed him back, uncaring that they were both still naked, standing in plain sight of anyone who may have passed by on a hike of their own.

"Are you trying to kill me beloved" Danni asked as she pulled back, her gaze dropping downwards before she smirked and looked back up at him. "Again?"

"You've only got yourself to blame, how am I meant to resist you when you come out of the water like some nymph or goddess?" Steve demanded with a shrug.

"Nymph or Goddess? Well that's a new thing to be called." She commented, "What food did you bring with you? I could seriously eat before round two"

"We'll get the camp sorted first and then get the food" He told her, looking around, his eyes landing on their packs which were still lying on the ground where they had dumped it.

"Okay" Danni said with a nod at him as she moved away from him, pulling on her bikini briefs again and grabbing Steve's t-shirt pulling it on and flashing him a grin. "So where do we start?" Steve stared at her for a moment, his eyes fixed on the sight of her wearing his clothes. Forcing himself to focus he moved towards the bag he had brought and pulled out the two sleeping bag, zipping them together and grinning at the sound of Danni's delighted laugh. "Have you been planning us to share all along" She asked him coyly as she threw his swimming trunks at him.

"Maybe" Steve said with a shrug as he pulled them on. "Maybe I don't want anything to come between the two of us"

"Very smooth, smooth dog" Danni commented as she moved over to where the cool box was. She opened the lid, grabbing a water and a longboard for Steve, passing it over to him and smiling when he took it.

"I try" He commented, reaching out and taking her free hand, pulling her into him. "No one's going to see you but me baby" he told her, leaning down and catching her lips in a sweet kiss. She hummed against his lip before moving back.

"Why Steven are you telling that you are possessive?" She said, her tone half amused, half curious as she slowly moved passed him to the camp he was creating for them. Her gaze moving around the small enclosure again, her heart soaring. She couldn't get over just how beautiful the place was. She turned back to Steve, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

Of course there was one view which was better in her eyes.

Steve watched her, her delight at the situation making him grin stupidly.

"I love you Danni" He told her simply, swallowing as he spoke again. "I love you."

Danni leaned back, her mouth falling open in shock as a wave of joy and happiness came over her so quickly that she took a step back from him.

"What?" Danni whispered.

Steve blinked at her, confused by her reaction for a moment before he spoke again.

"I said I love you Danni" He tried again with a slight frown.

Danni moved before she realised she was doing it, moving straight towards him and bringing his head down into a kiss.

"I love you too Steve, I've loved you for a while, I just didn't think you felt the same way" She admitted softly. Stroking her hand across his cheekbone.

"We're going to have quite the time together" Steve said in relief as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"Yeah, if we ever manage to get out of bed long enough to have it" Danni responded with a laugh as she shook her head, her eyes landing on the bite mark on his shoulder which was already bruising

"What makes you think I'm going to let you out of bed?" Steve asked with a smirk as he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"The fact that we both need to eat and shower and take care of other bodily functions and the fact we work together and…" Her voice suddenly trailed off, her shoulders slumping down. "Co-workers aren't allowed to date Steve, it's against the rules" She informed him quietly. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing slightly to see him grinning at her. "What? What exactly am I missing here?" She demanded, her frown growing when Steve started to chuckle, ending up in a full blown laugh which sounded so happy that for a moment it took her breathe. "Steve, as much as I like hearing you laugh I don't quite see what is funny about this." She stated.

Steve controlled himself, taking a sip of his beer before he spoke.

"The other day at the end of our meeting the Governor asked me when I was going to put a ring on your finger to make it official. I told him I would as soon as I could. He told me that he has no problems with us being together romantically because we've worked together this long and not allowed it to affect the way we do our jobs." He pointed out to her. Danni stared at him for a moment.

"The Governor said that?" She demanded, unsure whether she should be amused or horrified that her boss's boss knew about her feelings for Steve.

"He did, baby the whole island knows how we feel about each other. Do you know how many time your friend Amy has demanded when I am going to make an honest woman of you?"

"But how?" she asked him in confusion, looking at him clearly for an explanation even as her heart soared at his words.

"Well according to Chin we already act as though we're married. People have always thought we were in a relationship with each other." He told her, stealing another kiss.

"Wow" She said, leaning back before she shook her head.

"I'm ready to take this relationship however fast or slow as you want to Danni. I'm in this for the long run. I know you've been hurt in the past but I'm not going to hurt you like that. We've been dating for months now, we just never took the final steps" Danni considered his words for a moment before she nodded at him, seeing the truth in his words. Her gaze drifting back to his when he spoke. "The question is Danni, what do we do now?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	5. Chapter Five

The Cave

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all.**

 **Not sure how long this story will be, possibly another three chapters or so but we shall have to see how the editing for it works out.**

 **Sorry for the delay but here it is now which is the main thing so please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Steve and Danni have been dancing around their attraction since they met but neither of them have taken the first step. Could a weekend alone together finally change all that? (Part of the McDanni universe, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **I'm not sure" Danni answered after a pause, looking at Steve with a serious look on her face. "There's a lot riding on this so I suggest that maybe we take it slow and just enjoy being together this way. There's no rush is there?" She queried before taking another sip of her water, her eyes fixed on his face.**

Official Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"I'm not sure" Danni answered after a pause, looking at Steve with a serious look on her face. "There's a lot riding on this so I suggest that maybe we take it slow and just enjoy being together this way. There's no rush is there?" She queried before taking another sip of her water, her eyes fixed on his face.

Steve considered her question for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders at her

"Well" He said slowly, drawing the word out as he tried to pick the words to explain to her what was going on within his mind. "We've known each other for six months now, spent pretty much every day together since we first met. I think you may know me better than anyone and I know I know you better than most people will ever know you. We could always just skip the dating part and move right onto the next step" He suggested casually, his own hand tightening on the can he held in his hand as he waited for her response.

Danni froze for a moment, her eyes wide before she lowered her bottle and spoke a faint, almost startled note to her voice.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying to me?" She asked cautiously.

"If you mean am I suggesting that we forget dating and just get married then the answer is yes. I know it's skipping a step but you and I Danni have been in this dance since day one and we both know it. We've been dating each other since the start, the only difference is the fact that we never placed a name on it. There's a reason why everyone we meet think we're married within five minutes of being in our company. It's because we pretty much are."

"There's a difference between people assuming we're married and us actually being married Steven" She pointed out gently, screwing the lid back on her drink before placing it beside her on the ground.

"Not that much of a difference, I mean what would really change between us?" He asked her, the question silencing her for a moment, he waited until she glanced away to continue. "See, even you can't answer that because you know that nothing would change."

"Steve. I love you but I'm not going to marry you right now regardless of whether things change or not. I have Grace to think of, she needs to get used to the relationship before we do anything quite as drastic as that. Even before we marry I would want to live with each other to make sure that we could live together without wanting to kill each other. We'd be together all day and all night, twenty four seven and I can tell from your face that you think you'd be fine with it but thinking it and actually living through it are two separate things especially if you haven't done it before." She stated sensibly.

"Right now" Steve said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he picked up on that part of the conversation, going on to explain when she shot him a confused look. "You said you weren't going to marry me right now which means that in the future you would?"

Danni rolled her eyes at him, her mouth curling into a smile when she nodded.

"Well yeah, if we can live together and still want to be together and if you can come up with a romantic proposal smooth dog then I will marry you but not yet. I just want to enjoy being able to call you my boyfriend" She admitted.

"It be even better when you call me husband." He countered before he nodded. "I hear you though Danni, so the first thing we'll need to do when we get back to civilisation is to move you and Gracie into my house." He stated, the comment making Danni frown as she crossed her arms.

"What makes you think that Grace and I will be the ones to move? It would make more sense for you to move in with us. We have the space and Gracie is settled and she loves the place. You loved the place when you stayed as well, you can't deny that." She pointed out.

"I guess so" He said with a nod.

"If you did move to mine what would you do with your house? Sell it?" Danni asked curiously, unsurprised when Steve instantly shook his head at the suggestion.

"No, it's a valuable property and I will still have the beach there for big events. We could always rent it out once in a while if we need the extra income and there's also the fact that we can use it to store our families in when they come on a rare visit" He said. "You're right though, Grace is the most important factor here. If she's happy at your place then I don't want to upset that balance. I want her to be all right with this and all right with you and I being together." He confessed, his worried look showing her just how concerned he was about the small girl's reaction to the change.

"Steve" Danni said softly as she moved over towards him, stepping into is personal space and wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head back so she could still see his face. "Grace adores you, she's always asking if you're going to be at Meka's and Amy's BBQ or if you're coming round ours to visit. She might find it initially strange that you've moved in with us on a permanent basis but she won't be unhappy with it, it will just take time for us all to adjust, not just her" Danni stated before she smiled. "You know that she calls you Uncle Steve right? If she didn't like you than she definitely wouldn't have given you that title."

"This will be different though Danni." He argued, wrapping one arm around her before bringing his other hand up and running it through his wet hair, causing the dark strands to stick up on end. "I won't just be her mom's partner at work, I'll be your partner in all things and if I'm living with you that means I'll be partly responsible for raising Grace. What if she does something bad and I have to put her in a time out when you're not there, and she…" Steve's voice trailed off as he shook his head, knowing from the way that Danni's grey eyes softened that she understood where he was going with what he was saying. "I've never had to do the parents part before Danni and I know that every day will be a learning process but part of it terrifies me in case I mess up but I do love her already because she's part of you and because she's actually the first kid I know other than my younger cousin who actually has liked me." He said ruefully, wrapping his other arm round her and pulling her closer to him.

Danni's mouth twitched as though she was trying hard not to smile at what he had said which he appreciated.

For a moment they simply stood in silence, listening to the warm wind rustle through the leaves before Danni spoke, a considering tone to her voice.

"Well, maybe just think of Gracie as a practice run for when we have a kid of our own." She remarked flashing him a smile before she stepped back and headed back over to her drink. "We should think about getting the tent ready for tonight" She suggested as though the previous conversation hadn't happened.

Steve opened his mouth before he closed it again, his eyes dropping down to her slim stomach.

"Ah Danni, you do realise that we didn't use protection just now, unless you're on something but they may not be reliable because nothing is one hundred percent reliable which means that you may be…" his words trailed off, suddenly wishing he was sitting down. Danni stared at him for a moment before she laughed and shrugged.

"Who knows" She replied before looking away from him, a small frown on her face. "Where do you think we should set up the tent? Have you a place in mind in the clearing or should we just throw a twig and set up wherever it lands? We're here for two days in one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen so we should make sure we pick the best spot."

"You're really keen on getting this tent up aren't you?" Steve remarked.

"Well yeah" Danni said with a nod at him. "The sooner the tent is up, the sooner we can get in said tent and start entertaining ourselves." She pointed out.

"That's… that's actually a really good point" Steve admitted, placing his own drink on the ground before heading over to where they had dumped their bags. She moved towards him, a look of surprise coming to her face when the distinctive sound of a cell phone went off.

"Man who knew there was such good reception out here." She remarked lightly as she dropped to her knees and quickly searched through her rucksack producing the phone and glancing down at it. "It's Kono" she said in surprise before hitting the connect button and bringing it to her ear. "Hey Kono, what's up? Is everything okay?"

Steve frowned as he stepped closer, he knew that Chin and Kono were with Chin's sister for his nephew's birthday party so they shouldn't have received any calls for a case, especially as they weren't meant to be on call that weekend. He listened in, the tension easing out of him when Danni laughed.

"No, I'm all good Kono, I'm not at home at the moment though I appreciate the offer. I'm just out with Steve at the moment" She told the other woman. Steve watched, his curiosity growing when Danni suddenly blushed before making a hushing sound down the phone. He reacted, moving forward and wrapping an arm around her, distracting her long enough to steal her phone from her.

"Alright Kono, you've taken up enough of Danni's time, this is my weekend with her. Say hey to Chin and your cousins and we'll see you Monday. Bye" He told the younger woman, hanging up before she could say anything before he turned his attention to Danni, stealing a kiss from her before he spoke. "What did Kono say that made you go so red?" He queried.

"None of your concern" She said with a wave of her hand. "Some things are just private between girls"

"That's fine I'll just get it out from you later" He said with a wink, a grin coming to her face as she glared at him.

"What makes you think you can get it out from me?" She demanded.

"I have my ways" He said, his voice lowering, his grin widening when he felt her shiver against him.

"Well I have my ways of resisting as well" She pointed out, a stubborn look coming to her face. He nodded, pretending to consider her words before he spoke.

"Challenge accepted.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
